The Gift
by Red and God Awful
Summary: Finn is out finding a gift for Marceline and thinks he finds the perfect one Will she like it? What will happen afterwards? What will it lead to? read to find out Marceline x Finn CONTAINS LATER LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Adventure Time or any of the characters etc

**Red: Yeah I'm back and stuff got a bit of a writers block and stuff and decided I no longer ship Finn and Flame Princess I'm kinda a Finnceline now...**

**God Awful: I hate his change, I'm still shippin Finn and Flame Bitches **

**Red: Perhaps writing this will change your mind **

**G.A: Probably not besides You still haven't gotten revenge on me for messing up your life again**

**Red: Heh Heh Heh its coming you bitch **

"Dungeon Crawl, it's the greatest crawl of all, I'm going back to where I was, it's a dungeon crawl"

Finn sang as he walked through a gloomy dungeon. He was wearing his usual clothes, a thin blue T-shirt with blue shorts and his white bear hat but he had a red clock on behind him. Finn walked through already cleared rooms making sure he didn't miss anything. Usually he would just be looking for gold coins or loot that Jake would like but he wasn't here for adventure he was here for gifts.

It was almost what Marceline called Christmas and Finn needed gifts for everyone. He was almost done with everyone except Marcie. He would usually get her a new pick or amp but he needed something special this time, mainly because she was hosting this year. In past years Finn and Jake have had everyone at their house, Jake would cook while Finn kept everyone busy till it was ready but Marciline offered to host it this year.

After pilliging thought the whole dungeon he found the perfect thing for marciline, a brand new scarf and a jumper with an odd looking man on the front saying "Ho Ho Ho" It made him laugh and presumed it to be a custom from before the mushroom war.

"This is perfect, she'll love it, I know she will" He tucked it into his bag and set off home. When he got back home he was greeted by Jake but not just any Jake, Jake stressing out.

"Finn! Where have you been, you've got me going crazy, why did you let Marceline Cook? Why Why Why!? Jake shouted pressing his face up to Finn's

"Calm down Jake, your not even cooking why are you stressing out?"

"What if she doesn't cook it right, what if she forgets, what if she poisons me!?"

"She won't Jake calm the Fuck down, Marceline has it covered, I went over there yesterday and she was already preparing, see earlier than we usually do, ok?" finn said calmly

"Alright" Jake replied calming down and sitting down on the sofa breathing in and out slowly

"Ok, Im going to go take a shower and get ready we're leaving in about an hour so be ready" Finn said as he turned and took the ladder up to the bathroom. As finn stood there letting the hot water go on him he was thinking about Marciline's gift

"**Will she like it, What if she doesn't, She probably will right?" **he thought to himself

As Finn stepped out of the shower, he looked through the drawers for his blue jumper and green scarf and placed them on his bed, he then looked through for Jake's which he found missing. He put his on and climbed down to ask Jake if he knew where they were.

"Jake?... Jake?... Jake?" Finn looked around but couldn't find him so he climbed down to find a note on the door

"Finn, I have gone to Marceline's to make sure she is doing ok, I know you told me to relax but I couldn't, come over when you're ready

"Damn't bro"finn sighed and walked thorugh grabbing his backpack. He took it up to his bed and leaned it against the head. He then grabbed presents from underneath his bed and placed them inside the backpack and headed for the door to be stopped by Bmo

"Finn, are you leaving to go to Marceline's house?"

"Yeah Bmo, you coming?"

"Yes Finn" Bmo headed for Finn's backpack to climb in but Finn grabbed him and put him over his shoulders, although Finn preferred not to do this as it made him feel old, like he had a child but he didn't have a choice at this point as Bmo would see his gift besides Bmo loved it.

They both headed out and set off for Marceline's house walking throught the woods and into the cave.

**G.A: so far nothing at all... I still don't ship them mainly cos Marceline isn't in it yet!**

**Red: I know, I know Im getting to it and whatever just be fucking patient **

**G.A; Fine but if you keep me waiting for long I'll mess up your life again **

**Red: Man your a bitch, if you wanna know what happened just read on my profile, its too long to put here **

**G.A: Yeah bitches read how awesome I am Heh heh heh**

**Red: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red: Hey guys its great to know so many of you liked last chapter so I thought i'd update**

**G.A: Yeah who knew you guys liked horrible writing so much**

**Red: Shut up, its not horrible**

**G.A: Uh Yeah it is, you haven't even included fucking Marceline yet**

**Red: I told you I'm getting to it **

**G.A: How long will It take?**

**Red: Just help me write this**

**G.A: Why this is your thing **

"Ouch, Ouch, Bmo stop it" Finn said to Bmo who was now sat on his head kicking his legs back and fourth

"Sorry Finn, when I'm on your shoulders I like to kick my feet"

"Well were almost at Marcy's house so you don't have to wait much longer"

Finn and Bmo were just outside the vampire's cave as they heard clattering and screaming this panicked Finn and he grabbed Bmo put him on the ground

"Stay here Bmo, I think they're in trouble"

"But Bmo can help" Bmo replied. He then jumped up and karate chopped Finn's arm making it tingle

"No Bmo, its too dangerous" finn shouted behind him as he started running towards the pink house within the dark cave. He got to the fake grass and dumped his backpack outside the house running inside sword in hands.

"Let Her Go!" Finn screamed as he burst through the door finding Jake pinned down by Marceline as he realised it was Jake who screamed.

Finn burst out laughing as Jake was squirming under Marcy's arms. Marceline turned her head to see Finn and let a smile come across her face, she liked it when the Hero laughed.

"Fihhnnn help me! Don't just stand there laughing!" Jake shouted pathetically

"Alright, Alright what happened?" Finn said trying not to giggle

"He won't let me cook or get ready so I had to scare him" Marceline replied also trying to hold back a giggle

Finn burst out laughing again as he walked over to Jake and Marceline on the floor. Marceline got off as Finn dragged Jake out the house. He Dragged him to the cave entrance where he had left Bmo On seeing this Bmo knew everything was fine

"Finn, why are you dragging Jake away from Marceline's house. Is he not invited?" Bmo questioned

"Nah Bmo, He is just being a control freak like always" Finn replied as he threw jake towards the nearest tree

"Bro, what was that for, she needs help! She isn't getting the house ready and she isn't.." Jake was interupted by Finn

"Your worrying like before, she has it covered, why don't you go get lady and the pups, that'll take your mind off it" Finn said motioning him towards the direction of Lady's house

"Fine but once we get here I want an apology from the both of you" Jake grumbled

"Jake, can I come with you?" Bmo asked like nothing had just happened

"Yeah Bmo whatever" Jake said already walking off as Bmo ran to catch up with him

Finn walked inside the cave again heading for the door to Marcy's house. He grabbed his backpack and walked through the door to find the room empty

"Hey Marcy?" Finn shouted upstairs

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen" She replied as she poked her head round to see if Jake was with him

"How'd you get rid of the dork?" Marceline asked as she got back to what she was doing

"I had to drag him out and told him to go get lady and the pups" Finn replied as he threw his backpack to the sofa and walked into the kitchen

"Mmmmm that smells really good, way better than Jake's dinners" Finn said amazed that food could smell this good

"Yeah my mom used to make it for us and she tought me a few things" Marceline replied happy with the comment he made

He came over to the stove she was working at and watched her making the food. He watched her for a couple of minutes admiring how perfectly she did everything. He ended up lost in his thoughts but was interrupted by Marceline

"Hey ]Finn could you mind out I need to get the turkey out the oven" She said smiling at his sudden surprised face

"Uh yeah sure sorry" Finn backed away as Marceline opened it and took out the food.

"Do you wanna go sit down I'll be over in a second as all the foods done" She said pouring what she had in a pot into a bowl

"Yeah sure" Finn replied walking off towards the sofa. He sat down preparing for the worst but the couch seemed more comfortable than usual

"Hey marcy, did you get a new couch?" Finn asked her as she walked through

Yeah, You like it?" She asked tilting her head at him moving around on it

"Yeah its the most comfortable sofa ever!" Finn replied really happy with the new couch

Marceline walked over to him on ths sofa, He saw her and sat up allowing a space for her to sit down next to him. Marceline yawned as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Finn looked towards her and their eyes met they both uncontroubly smiled turning their heads but turned them back.

They both leant in and shared a passionate kiss.

**Red: Heh Heh Heh leaving it on a cliffhanger cos I'm evil like that**

**G.A: Pffft please cliff hanger for them maybe but you've already though of it and I can read your thoughts**

**Red: Hey! I told you not to do that **

**G.A: Yeah well I didn't listen**

**Red: Well there's your Marceline anyway happy now?**

**G.A: Yeah I guess and I can see them as a couple now but I still pefer flame and Finn**

**Red: We'll see if you still do once this story is done **

**G.A: Yeah I guess we will anyway if you guys actually like this trash then I'm surprised but stick around cos he says he's gonna get revenge on me through this story**

**Red: Yeah its gonna happen be scared anyway hope you guys liked the chapter and im not gonna be able to post a new chapter for about a week as im going to Wales 3**

**G.A: God Damn sheep everywhere**

**Red: There aren't that many anyway so sorry about that but I'll post two when I get back**

**G.A: He probably won't**

**Red: I Will!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Red: Hey guys I'm back from Wales delivering you guys two chapters **

**God Awful: By two he means one**

**Red: No I mean two**

**G.A: Please**

**Red: well read and we'll see who's right**

**G.A: Oh yeah and when is sexy time?**

**Red: -_- You can write it in a few chapters if you must**

**G.A: Yay, get fucking ready guys**

"Uh I have to... go check something in the kitchen" Marceline rushed off into the kitchen putting her back against the fridge while Finn just sat there not notwing what just happned.

**I just kissed Marceline... and she kissed me **Finn thought to himself as he sat dazed on her sofa, Marceline doing the same sort of thing.

They both thought about it for a while both concluding the same thing, they liked it and wanted more. Finn stood up and walk about to walk over to Marceline when her door was knocked on.

"I'll grab it" Finn shouted towards the kitchen as he awnsered the door to find himself at the bottom of a dog pile

"Uncle Finn!" The pups shouted as they squirmed upon him. Marceline flew through into the room and giggled

"Marcy!" They shouted running over and hugging her she hugged back and smiled towards Jake and Lady arriving. As time went on people arrived one by one Lsp, Pb, Shelby, that guy, this guy and more.

They all exchanged greeting and had dinner round a table Marceline had set up in spare room. As they all finished they went into the living room to watch the Christmas movie Marceline had bought in the market kingdom.

As they all sat around Bmo wearing their festive jumpers, Bmo started the movie but it had the piracy warning that they had found out about that one movie club meeting. Everyone started arguing about what they were going to do now.

"Everyone stop arguing! I have an idea" Everyone turned towards Marceline and listened to her.

"Why don't we all think of a story and tell it to everyone else?" Everyone thought about that for a bit and decided it sounded like a good idea.

As everyone shared a story it came to Marceline's go, she talked about the pre-war times and her when she scraped her knees and her mum would patch her up. By the end everyone was glued to Marceline as they remembered their own mothers.

Everyone was talking about their own families and relatives and Marcy was too till she noticed Finn sat on his own. She went over to him and asked

"Hey Finn, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing Marcy I just can't really talk about my family" Finn replied quietly

Marceline hugged him and kissed his cheek, it was very rare the Hero was sad and if he was it mattered a lot to Marcy.

They sat together for a bit and decided to go join in with the rest of the party after all they were about to give out presents.

As everyone received their presents it came to Marcelines go she openeded them one by one thank everyone, she unwrapped Finn's and squealed.

"Oh my God, It's perfect, Schwable, come here baby" Marceline called out

Schwabble walked over and sat next to Marceline. She wrapped the scarf round him and looked back a little to admire it.

"It suits him so much, thanks Finn!" She hugged him as he was glad she liked it despite it not being used for what it was meant for.

She opened the second one to find the jumper, she loved that too and thanked everyone else for their gifts too. Everyone slowly left till it was just Marceline and Finn clearing up wrapping paper and bows.

After finishing they both lied on the sofa exhausted and looked at each other.

"Hey Finn Wanna crash here tonight?"

"Yeah sure Marcy, I am pretty tired" Finn replied

"Hey Finn"

"Yeah?"

**Red: Heh I'm pretty evil with the cliff hangers **

**G.A: Please you don't evil when your slapped with it**

**Red: Whatever, well guys its pretty late so I made this long instead of two**

**G.A: See I know this guy he wasn't going to write a second one **

**Red: Doesn't matter, hope you guys enjoyed thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Red: Oh my god guys I am so sorry, time escaped me and homework tied me up and I was slowly shanked by G.A but I'm back!**

**God Awful: Ha good times but yeah I kept nagging him for this **

**Red: Yeah watch out I think G.A here wants Lemons for this chapter so I'll have to let him loose **

**G.A: Hahahahahaha get ready, I'm gonna write this and you better like it :D**

**Red: righhhht so anyway its not me writing the junk its him so you've been warned **

"Where'd you wanna sleep?" Marceline asked as she looked over to some covers and pillows that bubblegum has slept on last time she was there.

"On the sofa will be fine thanks" Finn replied smiling as he remembered how soft the new sofa was.

They both laid on the sofa for a while watching "Head Signature 3" one of Finn's favourite movies and one of the only ones he knew about that didn't have the warning on the front. They both cuddled there, completely embraced in each others arms.

When the movie finished Marceline sat up and checked the time, she said they'd best get ready to sleep but first she wanted to show him something in her room. They went up there and found Schwable lying on the bed with his bran new scarf. She flew over and took the scarf off Schwable. He gave a depressing sigh and walked off to sleep.

Marceline placed the scarf over her head smiling at the adventurer.

"You really thought it was for Schwable?" Marceline said grinning at him.

Finn darted his eyes away from her as he went as red as a tomato. He walked near the ladder and placed his bag down.

"Hey Finn you can hang up here for a bit, we can talk if you want?" She said pulling her best puupy eyes at the Hero.

Yeah sure Marceline, I really thought that scarf was for Schwable you know" She laughed at this and motioned for him to sit next down next to her. He obliged and they sat down before they knew it they were lying down on the bed and kissing pastionatly, exploring the full expanse of each others mouths with their toungs.

They both knew they wanted this and enjoyed it the more it lasted. They both took quick breathers here and there but kissed for a while. They started to let each others hands roam their body's as Finn felt her breasts and marceline could feel his growing erection.

**Red: Ok G.A this is as far as I go, your turn**

**G.A: Oh good**

They both worked on unclothing each other still sharing a kiss, they were both stripped naked and sat there admiring each others bodys. Finn had a tonned body with a six pack and six and a half inch member. Marcelines body was smooth and she had d-sized breats. Tehy both looked at each other hungrily.

Their lips crashed as they felt each others body's this time without any clothes. Marceline then pushed Finn over onto the bed and started to take in his 6 inches. Finn was letting out small moans as marceline carried on. She then said it was her turn and climbed on top to let Finn lick her pussy clean, he obliged.

She then got off and started to grind her pussy against his member toy-ing with him a little before she slowly took in his 6 and a half long member, it felt good to have it inside of her. She slowly moved up and down. After a bit Finn took over and pushed her against her cupboard where him and Jake had once been trapped.

As he went faster marcelines mmonas grew loader till she was shouting his name telling him to go faster. He did and it brought pleasure for them both.

"Marceline im cuming" marceline at the sound of this pushed him backwards, he fell onto the bed and she starting sucking his memebr again till he let his seed out into her mouth.

Then Finn returning the favour started to finger her till she reacher her climax and let her seed go he licked her clean after this and they both laid there panting.

"That was good for your first time Finn" Marceline panted looking towards his direction

"Heh not too bad yourself" Finn said back smirking at Marceline.

As they both fell asleep on the bed, Marceline was laid on his 6-pack finding it quite comfortable. After a few minutes she thought he was asleep.

"I love you Finn"

"I love you too marcy" Finn replied hearing a gasp from Marceline making him smile as they both fell asleep.


End file.
